everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lian Tian-e
Lian Tian-e is one of Duchess' Swan Maidens in the ballet Swan Lake. Cursed to be a swan by day and a maiden at night, Lian is destined to dance with the next Odette and the other Swan Maidens until a prince pledges his love for Odette and all the Swan Maidens get to be human again. Confident and arrogant, Lian commands a sense of both awe and fear within the student population. It's clear to see that this a girl dedicated in getting what she wants, with no care towards who she steps on when achieving that. Character Personality Confidence comes to mind when most people think of Lian. First appearances, she seems to have control over herself. She takes charge, she speaks with an assured, matter-of-fact air, and never displays any qualms towards herself or how she acts. She gets dubbed a “bitch” quite a bit, and truthfully, that description is fairly accurate. Lian seems to give no care towards anyone but herself - and wants nothing to hinder her own progress and ambitions. Speaking of ambitions, she doesn’t particularly seem to have any. Lian comes across as rather directionless: when asked about what she wants to do, what she’s invested in, it’s often met with a shrug and an indifferent “be awesome. Be better than people.” etc, etc. This doesn’t mean that she’s chill - far from that, in fact. Lian always seems to have an opinion on everything, even the most minor of things. Often times, it’s not even a positive opinion - she can get nitpicky and incredibly fussy, and is never fully satisfied with anything. She claims to be “blunt and honest”, and that she’s “speaking her mind”. (Funny that, really, because the only compliments that come from Lian without any sort of external prompt are those she uses to get into people’s pants.) Despite her constant criticisms of the world, Lian takes very harshly to criticism of herself. She refuses to acknowledge her self-destructive behaviours most of the time, and when she does, she often writes it off with a laugh or a joke, and with an insistence that she’s doing fine. Lian finds any concern people have for her frustrating and almost controlling, and wants to take charge of her own life. However, paired with her irresponsibility and other inclinations, that can manifest as entitlement. Lian takes up space - putting her feet up on tables, charging and bursting into rooms rudely, as if she’s constantly trying to prove something. She almost demands special treatment - whether that be in the form of additional hookups or gifts from others or a pardon from her troubles. She's demanding and tries to weasel her way out of difficult situations with charm and charisma. And granted, she is trying to prove something. Lian isn’t really as self-assured as she comes across. No one really is - all that confidence is mostly a front. She’s always felt like she’s either too much, or too little, and attempts to overcompensate for all that. It’s a messy existence - it’s a messy identity - and it’s probably unhealthy. It's hard to love yourself when you don't feel loved. And to feel loved is what Lian wants most. And if no one else is going to do that for her, then grimm damn it, Lian is trying her desperate best to love her own self. Appearance Lian is skinny with narrow hips, making her appear taller than she actually is. She has long gangly arms that look awkward and out of place when next to her much-smaller body, and hardly has a butt. She's just really angular and lanky. Lian has straight dark brown/black hair, cut short. It usually hangs by the side of her cheeks tied into a neat bun. She has pale skin, because she's mainstream and falls into beauty standards. She wears foundation to hide acne and for ballet performances, and everyday, she puts on winged eyeliner. That's to make herself look threatening, and she loves looking threatening. Interests, Hobbies, Et Cetera Dance *TBA Action Movies (and Martial Arts) *TBA Other *Always at a party every weekend, with a new hookup every weekend. Fairytale: Swan Lake How the Story Goes Wikipedia page Basically, Odette and her handmaidens are turned into swans by evil wizard dude. They can only turn back when some loser prince declares his love for Odette, but he doesn't, and Odette cries. Then prince and Odette die together, and the swan maidens get turned back and turn it the hell up. How does Lian come into it? idk the below paragraphs are a lil outdated but they still work Lian is a daughter of one of the Swan Maidens in the previous rendition of the story, and has been chosen to be a Swan Maiden in this one. Her mother, Willow "Liu" Tian-e was just an ordinary Swan Maiden, who danced all day and partied all night like the rest of her squad. She was sweet and beautiful and admired, and graduated from Ever After High with popularity, confident that she would succeed in her destiny. She was admired to the point where the 2nd son of a Chinese king even proposed to her after graduation, saying that they should get married right after Willow finished her destiny. She accepted. After all, he was rich and if she got married, her children would be princes and princesses. Life for Willow was happy. Except, her curse was broken early. Violated by someone who loved and obsessed after her in high school, Willow fell pregnant and couldn't continue to fulfill her role as a Swan Maiden. Odette's squad was one short, Willow was shunned for something that wasn't her fault, and to avoid stigma, her fiancé left her, saying he didn't want "damaged goods". It was a rather shattering time for the young Swan Maiden, who was suddenly stuck with no friends and no one to help her. In her immediate community, abortion was still frowned upon, so she was forced to continue carrying the child. Although, the prince refused to marry Willow, his younger brother married her instead, thus reducing a lot of the stigma surrounding her. It wasn't a happy marriage, and it never continued being a happy marriage. It was simply a marriage out of necessity, and one to preserve "honour". The child was carried to term, and sent away to fulfill a needed destiny. Willow tries not to think much of that child, now. In her mind, she was never a mother to her first child. Later, she and her husband ended up having Lian. Her Swan Maiden destiny was subsequently handed over to Lian, who will be continuing it with grace and badassery. Opinion on Destiny *parental stress to be the perfect swan maiden *lian thinks she's too cool to be a mere bg character *also its like. hella not cool to watch your squad leader committ dual suicide *roybel – she's against these elements of her tale and wants more from it, but still has a heartfelt love for her tale?? Parallels *chinese acrobatic swan lake ballet *that's pretty much her *acrobatics = ? martial arts? Trivia *"Lian" means peaceful willow. Peaceful, because her parents always expected her to be graceful, and willows are trees that live by lakes. **Tiān-é is Chinese Pinyin for 'swan'. *Lian was temporarily retired and adopted by Artemis Donut. As of 9 of July 2017, Zena has reclaimed Lian as a character again. **Shoutout to Artemis for caring after Lian so well. ♡ *Zena confesses that Lian's updated character was inspired by two girls they met during their time at uni. **Zena also confesses that they are not particularly fond of either of them. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Swan Lake Category:Chinese Category:Swan Maiden Category:Nobility Category:Bisexual Category:Characters of the Month Category:Zena's Retired OCs